lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PopularCat246/LPS: Popular Intro Reactions
Hi everyone! Today's blog post is going to be about the LPS: Popular intros! Personally, I love them. They are well put together, perfectly timed, not to mention I love the songs. So, without further ado, is my reaction to the intros! Intro One First of all, I love the song. It is very catchy and very fitting because of the name of the series (BTW, the ]song is Popular by the Veronicas). Second, notice the end picture. What are those two LPS standing next to Savy? Genny? Lina? Where are you? For some reason SophieGTV changed their makeovers... to be honest, I'm confused. The quality of the picture is pretty good, though. Poor Sav! At 0:27 she gets hit in the face by the dog on the scooter! That must have hurt! Now that I think about it... when he hit her in the face her papers went flying, causing Lina to come over and help her, which caused her to meet Genny and caused everything after that... So basically that dog made LPS: Popular possible XD lol Also, if you pause at 0:27, you can see Lina in the background staring at Savvy. Creepy... Notice that Lina's head doesn't move in the intro. SophieGTV is just moving her by the tail. So when she talks, she dances. It looks like "old" Brooke got a haircut! The "old" Brooke is portrayed by LPS #78, which has a ponytail of hair coming out of its head. In the picture, she has short hair. Okay, let's be real, Sage is just so... I don't even know the word for Sage in the intro... just so... dead inside...looking... ... Where's Tom? Intro Two Okay, so the first thing I have to say is WOW SophieGTV has improved a LOT since she first started LPS: Popular. Notice how in 0:10 everyone is just appearing and dissapearing simultaniously around Savvy in class? AM I THE ONLY ONE NOT WEIRDED OUT BY THAT? Like, why? When the lyrics say, "She's got a twinkle in both eyes" it shows Brooke Hayes. When the lyrics say, "She's calculatuing your demise" it shows Savvy Reed. Personally I think that should be the other way around. I mean, Brooke is always coming up with a plan to ruin Savannah, and Savvy always displays how sweet she is. I'm a little disapointed :/ Love how in 0:36 it shows the old versions of Savvy and Brooke turn into their new selves. Anyone notice how when he characters are being introduced there are quick shots of that character in the background? That's kind of cool. Also, just a question I'm posing here: what app did SophieGTV use for the LPS? The background is made of previous LPS: Popular scenes, and the LPS are on their own/ Did she use a green-room effect with green paper or cloth or something? I'm thinking that's what it is, because Angelina's eyes are green and they kind of dissapeared in the intro. If anyone knows what she did could you tell me in the comments? Thanks! My eyes kind of hurt - bright flashy lights, ya know? I've watched it a million times before though so it's actually me lol. Finally we have Tom!!! Intro Three Even better than the last one! LOVE IT! I didn't used to like it much, but it's like spinnach. You get aquired taste (yes I like spinnach don't judge XD). At 0:07 we have this cool showdown thing going on. I get the whole Savvy VS. Brooke kind of idea and it's cool. At 0:17 look at Tom and his computer. Now, I know that some apps let you put a square of another video or photo into the video (WOW I can't speak today). But how did she get Tom to go in front of it? Sometimes SophieGTV is so good at editing it blows my mind. I take it back - she does that every time I watch an episode LOL XD. 0:20 her collar is backwards-sideways. Why is it always sideways? That's kind of like wearing a shirt sideways... whee do you put your arms? 0:21 Sage is kissing Brooke! AAAHHHH! (go check out AmazingPurry's reaction to this here: ) POOR BROOKE! Got thrown into lockers, had her pet stolen, her boyfriend, her popularity... anyway... Look at 0:34 in the video. You can see Brooke jumping in the background. I literally went, "What is that?!" and rewatched the clip a few times. Honestly, it's kind of funny. OKAY I'M A LITTLE SUSPICIOUS NOW Brigitte's introduction has scenes of Savvy and Sage kissing in the background. There was the "big-eyed bug" in episodes 24 and 25. Did Brigitte take the photos? Who knows... Hey, that rymed! Gigi the cricket makes a cameo! Savvy saved Brooke's cricket! Who noticed that Tom is in the very back... poor Tom. He only wanted his coffee... oh yeah, and Savvy too lol. Okay, that's about it for my reactions! From now on there won't be any more predictions until Season Three starts, and I will be doing reaction blogs! Bye! Category:Blog posts Category:ReactionBlog